


Reunion

by Amaterasu_Ookami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu_Ookami/pseuds/Amaterasu_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place at the end of the chapter 280, but Alibaba comes instead of Morgiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I ever wrote ! So please be clement, it was the first time I've written something like that. Also English is not my first language, so there will be surely some mistakes.

Hakuryuu was sitting on a chair, his brother’s sword in his hand. He was lost in his thoughts. The war ended, he won and he will soon become emperor. He should be happy, but it’s not the case.

“Why did I do all this? Why did I kill all these people? Kouen was right, I was selfish and because of me many people suffered. And Alibaba died… Maybe if we have talked more…maybe things would have happened differently.” Hakuryuu regretted what he did. He regretted so much. But it was too late. He wasn’t sure he could live with this burden, so he raised his sword and…

“Stop!” Someone entered in the room.

“What? Who is this? Alibaba??"

“Hakuryuu don’t do that!” Alibaba shouted.

“Alibaba? But that’s impossible! You’re dead! I killed you!” Hakuryuu didn’t believe his eyes. Alibaba was here, right in front of him. “How can this be?” he wondered.

“Well a lot of things happened. I found myself in a strange place and I stayed there during 100 years, then I was in the Dark Continent with Judal – who’s alive too – and then there were other things, but we will see that later. What were you going to do? You wanted to kill yourself? Alibaba asked, worried.

“Well no… yes… I don’t know…” Hakuryuu was completely lost. This sudden return of his old friend changed everything.

“I beg you, don’t kill you! I’m here now!” Alibaba said it with a smile. Hakuryuu hated when he smiles like that, because it reminded him the good old times where he was happy with him. And it made him hurt.

“But I did so many bad things. I allied myself with Judal, I killed my mother, I killed you… And I started a war with my brothers.” Hakuryuu tried to hold back tears.

“Yes but it wasn’t your fault! Horrible things happened to you, you suffered a lot! I thought you were selfish, but in fact it’s me who was selfish. I didn’t try to understand you, I just screamed at you! Judal told me about the pain which is inside you. I should have noticed… I’m really sorry Hakuryuu.”

“What do you say?” Hakuryuu did not understand. “It’s me who should say sorry. After all I did…” Hakuryuu started to cry. “I wish that all this has happened differently… I’m so sorry…” He said with difficulty.

“No don’t cry! Come here.” Alibaba came closer and hugged Hakuryuu. “I’m here now. You’re not alone anymore” He hold him tighter. “It’s finished now”.

“But how can you say that? I killed you and many other people!” Honestly, Hakuryuu will never understand the other man.

“But you regret it, right?” Hakuryuu nodded. “So I forgive you! You’re my friend Hakuryuu! And I never abandon my friends.” Alibaba smiled, but this times it didn’t hurt Hakuryuu. This smile made him forget his pain and loneliness. Alibaba kissed his forehead and took his hand.

“Come on, let’s join the others” He said cheerfully.

“Yes.” Hakuryuu dried his tears and followed his friend, with a smile on his face.


End file.
